


Breathe Yoga

by AngelycDevil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Scott Evans cameo, Steve is pretty cute too, bucky is adorable, post-serum Steve, this is straight up fluff, with a teeny tiny bit of sexy, yoga au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just gotta let all your problems go, slip into Cobra pose...and crush on your hot yoga instructor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> *squishes twifey (everydaybella) for looking this over*
> 
> My dear and lovely friend, myonlyheroin needed a lift-me-up and I was very happy to provide.

If Steve is being completely honest with himself, he needs this. _He knows that_. Except, right now, there are about six other things that he could be doing instead, all of which take priority over _this_ : Breathe Yoga.

Then, why is he standing in front of the sleek counter in an admittedly inviting lobby, making small talk with the receptionist as he looks up Steve’s name? Because no one says no to Natasha Romanoff and lives to tell the tale. She’s about a hundred thirty pounds of muscle and Russian. (Also, she’s right and they both know it…not that Steve will ever admit that to her face.)

So when the receptionist—Scott—hands him a guest form to fill out and informs him that the next session will start in about ten minutes, Steve smiles, thanks him and takes a seat next to a black-haired woman in a teal tank top. The form asks for basic information about himself and the contact information of the member he’s piggy-backing on for today. Steve finishes it just as the previous class comes out, a mixture of men and women, all sweaty and sipping water. Since when does yoga make you sweat?

Steve swipes his hair out of his forehead and adjusts his cap as he takes a deep breath. Surely he’s not the only newbie to ever walk in these doors. (Though he’s probably the first superhero. Which makes him nervous even though Nat ensured him that these people couldn’t care less. After all, she comes here twice a week. It’s very good for your mind space, she claims, and if this keeps her happy, he’ll take it.)

After a few minutes pass, the woman beside him gets up, grabs her mat and walks to double doors down the hallway. Is class starting? Steve glances at Scott who nods at him and Steve gets on his feet.

The classroom is spacious and simple. There’s a few silhouette paintings on the walls, except for the steel wall. That one is bare and there’s a plain mat set up horizontally in front of it. Everyone else’s mats are placed vertically and Steve follows suit. The atmosphere is calm and no one seems to be paying him attention. Steve takes off his jacket and hat, placing them in one of the cubicles on the wall behind him.

Returning to his mat, he notices a man lingering near the horizontal mat. He has his hair in a tight bun with a yellow ribbon around it and a day’s worth of beard covering his face. Steve can see from the sharpness of the man’s light blue eyes and the way his clothes fit him like second skin. Steve swallows dryly as he watches the man move through a few simple stretches, languid and serene. The class follows, mirroring his movements wordlessly. So does Steve. A few times, the man walks up to a person, whispering to them as he shows them how to do it right. They stretch for about fifteen minutes before the man uncurls from a position, stands on the mat and patiently waits for everyone’s attention.

“Hello everyone,” he waves lightly ~~(it’s adorable)~~ before continuing, “as you might have guessed, I’m your instructor for this evening. I see a few new faces, so allow me to introduce myself. I’m James. I’m currently a student working towards a master’s in none-of-your-business and have been teaching yoga for about four years, so don’t worry,” James grins wickedly as he rubs his hands together, “you’re in good hands.”

Steve chuckles at James’s enthusiasm and attitude along with the rest of the class, relaxing at the atmosphere James has set up. The class proceeds with ease, much like the way James moves. Like a stream over rocks. He reminds him of Natasha…and May. The peace they hold within that transfer to the control they have over themselves. Steve lost count of the hours he’s spent watching Natasha and May fight with a sketchbook in his hands. Now, Steve’s getting that itch again as he watches James move from one position to another, in complete control of limbs.

The poses themselves aren’t too bad. Most of them Steve maneuvers through easily and a few—well, maybe they aren’t for first-timers. But James is patient with him, standing by his side and talking Steve through it to make sure he doesn’t pull anything. Every so often, James would get his hands on Steve, gentle fingers against Steve’s skin (or shirt) as he guides Steve into the right position.

God, that sounds dirty.

Steve should really stop thinking about his instructor _like that_. It can’t end well, especially when in these clothes. Steve closes his eyes and wills his body to _stop_. Nat would kill him if he ruins this place for her. He doesn’t want Nat to kill him. He’ll never be recovered.

With these thoughts, Steve manages to get himself under control towards the end of class and as they slip into savasana, he finally feels a taste of the inner peace Nat’s always talking about. For a split second, he feels centered—that somehow he can finally breathe. The rush lasts him through the end of class and Steve walks out the door with a little bounce in his step…and straight into his instructor.

James grabs his hip to steady him as Steve apologizes with rose-tinted ears.

“Don’t worry about it, it happens all the time,” Bucky trails off, questioningly.

“Steve,” he blurt out, sticking his hand out. “I’m Steve.”

Bucky smiles at him, wide and charming, as he shakes Steve’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Steve. Great work in there.”

“Thanks, man. You’re a natural teacher.”

Bucky ducks his head slightly at the compliment and _no,_ Steve doesn’t almost smile at it.

“You know what,” Bucky says. “It’s good that I ran into you out here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, I—uh, well, I’m going to get coffee at The Brew on 49th and I was wondering if you’d like to come with?”

_Wait, is he…_

“As my date,” Bucky confirms. “It’s a date. I’m asking you out.”

“You are,” Steve replies faintly, all the blood in his body rushing to his head. Is this real?

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Steve nods. “Yes, of course. I—I’d love to.”

Bucky beams at him. “Fantastic. My car’s in the back, do you want to come with me or…”

“We should just meet there. It’s less work.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see there then.”

“It’s a date.” Steve winks.


End file.
